This document relates to a new and improved sun visor assembly which incorporates an electronic device receiver that provides for hard-wired connectivity between the electronic device and the motor vehicle as well as for charging of the electronic device. The electronic device is also securely held in position in the electronic device receiver on the visor body where it is securely maintained even when subjected to foreseeable acceleration, deceleration and cornering forces experienced during operation of the motor vehicle. Advantageously, the sun visor assembly provides for convenient storage of an electronic device at an easily accessible but otherwise out of the way location.
When the electronic device is used for navigation, the positioning of the screen of the electronic device on the visor body makes it easier to view and approaches the convenience of a heads-up display (HUD) and is therefore ergonomically friendly. Advantageously, the sun visor assembly may also incorporate a viewing port allowing the electronic device to capture video in a vehicle forward direction thereby allowing the electronic device to function as a dash-camera. Thus, it should be appreciated that the sun visor assembly with the integrated electronic device receiver provides a number of benefits and advantages and represents a significant advance in the art.